Kleine Schwester Lili
by Hufflepuff-Sunflower
Summary: [Title means 'Little Sister Lili'] After his sister moves out, Vash reflects on WHY she would've wanted to leave. Inspired by 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. [Siblings Switzerland and Liechtenstein, RussLiech] [Oneshot]


_**A/N- I know I should be working on my other stories. Actually, I should be working on my History assignment… ANYWAY. This idea hit me this morning or last night, when I was listening to 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. I wrote it during History class, while we were watching The Sapphires. (It ties in with our topics… the Vietnam War and changing rights.) Please tell me what you think, as I'm not too sure what I was writing. ^^;**_

* * *

Vash sits in the empty living room, a cup of coffee in his hand. He glances around, expecting Lili to come down the stairs in her pale pink dressing gown, her purple bow already in her combed hair. _Oh… right…_ he thinks, slapping himself for his stupidity. Lili got engaged. Lili moved out last night. Lili left, left him with a hug and a kiss.

_"Auf wiedersehen, big brother. Thank you… for everything."_

_ "It's alright… just… make sure he looks after you…"_

The small, two storey house they'd shared seems… not so small now, to Vash. It feels empty, a little too empty for his liking. She had filled the house up with happiness, with hopefulness… maybe that's why her damned fiancé loved her so.

He remembers watching them on their first date. He was all smiles, but Vash didn't believe they were real. There was something… 'off' about the man, and he can't see what Lili sees in him. He brought joy to Lili, and, as time went by, Ivan's smiles got bigger and more real.

He turns on the small television. Mindless fiction should get his mind off his sister. Flipping through channels, he pauses at something that looks familiar. He grimaces when he realises that it was the stupid morning TV show that he and Lili used to watch, just to pass the time until he had to go to work. It was mildly enjoyable, at least, when Lili was here. Now the not-so-witty lines bore into his head like a drill.

_It's my fault_… he thinks to himself, looking into his coffee. He worked all the time, only ever spent time with her a few hours every week or so. They had plenty of money. There was no need to work that much. But he didn't know what else to do. The only thing he could remember buying her was her ribbon. Never any flowers, or anything, never anything to show that he loved her. He couldn't bring himself to buy anything that wasn't absolutely necessary. And there she was, making clothes for him, and making little things for her dear big brother to put around the house. She must've doubted that he loved her… so she left.

He never even took her anywhere, apart from the park for picnics. But that was because picnics were cheap. She expressed some interest in going places, but… going places cost money…

He attended the engagement party. If you could call it a party. The only people in attendance were Ivan's insane sisters, and some of his and Lili's family. Vash sat at the same table as Lili, Ivan and Ivan's sisters. The two couldn't keep their eyes off each other, and had huge smiles on their faces.

Until Ivan's younger sister stomped on Ivan's foot under the table.

He watched the two dance. Lili had taught him how to waltz (which she'd learnt from her cousin, Roderich, and his wife Elizaveta.), and it was strange for anyone to see how small petite little Lili was, compared to the tall, big-boned Ivan.

Ivan had picked Lili up for many dates, bringing flowers. Flowers he grew himself. Tall, perfectly cut, vibrant sunflowers, violets, anything. But mostly the sunflowers.

Once, he'd even brought her yellow lilies. And said some cheesy line, which ended with something about Lili being prettier than the flowers that shared her name. "I… didn't mean to say that…" he'd said, his face going red behind his pale pink scarf.

Vash hated that scarf. He was told that it belonged to Ivan's older sister. She'd given it to him, and it was a horrible reminder to Vash now, that he never spent any time with his little sister, while Yekaterina and Natalya spent probably a little too much time with Ivan.

_If only Lili would come back… I'd be a better brother… _he thinks to himself, pouring his coffee down the sink and turning off the TV.

That night, Vash comes home, exhausted. He flops down on the lounge, and just as he's about to doze off, the phone rings. He groans, before getting up and answering.

"Hallo big brother!" calls a happy voice.

"L-Lili?" Vash stammers, remembering that morning.

"Ja! I was just wondering how you are."

"I'm… well."

"Are you sure…?"

"Ja, ja… how are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. Oh. Ivan says hello. Well, 'privyet', but still."

"Tell him I say hello…" Vash says, through gritted teeth. "And how is he?"

"He's great. I'm going to have to go soon, big brother. We're meeting Ivan's parents for dinner. How was work?"

"It was… alright, I guess. Same as usual. What did you do today?"

"Ivan had a day off, and he said 'You taught me to waltz, I will teach you ballet.' and he taught me some ballet steps. He's really good. He said his mother made him learn. But then Natalya came, so we had to hide- um… I mean we had to hide the food. Because I was going to bring some over and have a picnic with you, but she'd eat it all."

Vash could tell she was lying. But he smiled. _You… you haven't left me?_

"Tomorrow's your day off, ja?"

"Ja."

"Lili~! They're here!"

"Oh. Goodbye, bruder!"

Vash smiles. Maybe… maybe it wasn't his fault she left. And… he was still her brother. He'd still see her. Maybe… maybe her getting engaged was a good thing. "Goodbye, Lili."

"Ich liebe dich, bruder. See you tomorrow!"


End file.
